gods save the queen
by vivi-rose
Summary: Lottie is a half-blood, she's been at camp for four years but still doesn't know who her father is. Unfortunately her mum is convinced that he is dead and thinks her daughter is mad. Because she thinks it would be healthy to get her daughter away from the fantasies they move to England. But of course there are a few surprises there too. Some percabeth and random skype conversation.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is for all my British friends out there!_**

**_I just want to say that as I switch from American and English spellings when I switch POVs. It may be a bit confusing but oh well!_**

**_I love M&Ms! _**

**'gods' save the Queen**

**Chapter 1- Were moving where?**

My name is Lottie, Lottie Dominique Gabrielli. I'm a half blood, half human, half god. I was brought up believing my dad was dead, he's not he's a God. I'm not sure who my father is. I'm powerful and attract a lot of monsters. The thing is, when my dad left my mum was convinced he was dead. She doesn't believe in the gods, she thinks I'm mad, everyone does. I'm 12 years old and have already gone through five schools and six psychiatrists.

"Mom!" I yelled my face inches from hers, "I'm not craz7y, you have to believe Me." tears welled up in her brown eyes.  
"No, I cannot believe you, I thought the psychiatric treatment was helping." this made me angry.  
"Of course it isn't helping, I'm not crazy." we have this conversation every day.

"Lottie, that world isn't real. It's all in your head." no it's not mom... Just believe me.  
"It's not..." I sounded like a stroppy two year old that wasn't getting their own way.  
"Lottie, your dad is dead."  
"He's not. He's a Greek god!" it's the truth; my mom just can't handle it.  
"No Lottie, he's dead and this isn't healthy." he's not dead...  
"I'm always attacked by monsters, I can fight with a sword. I go to camp half-blood." ah, camp, my second home. I was supposed to go back there three days ago but unfortunately my mother said that if I didn't admit I was making this all up I couldn't go. I had to go. I wish my mother would realize that she was putting both our lives in danger.  
"Camp half-blood is just a normal summer camp. So you do fencing, doesn't make your father a Greek god!" gods this is so aggravating.  
"Half-blood mom, as in half mortal and half god." every single freaking day I go through this.  
"Rubbish. You have an over active imagination, it must be the ADHD."  
"my battle reflexes."  
"Sure, whatever. My daughter is going crazy." she muttered to herself.  
"I'm not crazy!" I growled.  
"You're not a freak, I know it seems like you have to create stories about your ADHD and dilexia. Lots of people have it." why do I even bother?  
"Yeah like everyone at camp. They're not stories; I'm ADHD because of my natural battle reflexes and dyslexic because my brain is hard wired for ancient Greek."  
"we've checked, what you write isn't Greek." her voice was getting smaller.  
"Ancient and modern Greek are completely different."  
She groaned and kept muttering, "Not healthy." over and over under her breath.

"Mom, why won't you believe me?" I ask, tears now streaming openly down my face. She reached out her hand and caught one on her finger.  
"Because it's not real." I groaned and wiped the tears on my sleeve.  
"Why do I even bother, the mist is too strong."  
"the what? Oh never mind. I've been putting this off for a while, I know how much you love New York but I've been offered a job in England." I stared open mouthed and the tears started to fall rapidly. "You can visit your friends; it will do you good to be away from his place. Maybe you'll forget about the monsters."  
I tried to speak, I just managed, "camp..." my home, my family. My life.  
"I've talked to them, you can ring Chiron tonight, I know he was like a father to you."  
"I have a father." I said through gritted teeth.  
"He's dead Lottie, nothing will change that."

"Chiron, you have to help me. I can't go to England; I don't even know where England is." I whispered into the phone. I was frantically trying to find a way to stay.  
"It's in the United Kingdom, Europe." I rolled my eyes. Once a teacher, always a teacher.  
"I don't care where it is, are there English demigods?" I think there may be a couple at camp.  
"Yes, but not many monsters attack them. It's too far from Olympus."  
"Can't you try the misty thing like you do whenever Percy blows up a school or is wanted by the government. Then you can get my mom to change her mind?" I could practically see him shaking his head.  
"Not his time. Maybe it will be good for you to get further away from Olympus, maybe you'll be claimed?" he tried to sound upbeat but I knew the truth, I've been at camp for four years now and I haven't been claimed. Even when Percy made the gods promise. I'm not thirteen yet, maybe there's still hope.

I wonder who my dad is. I love to dance; they say I'm amazing and should try out for a dance school. But it's not Apollo, I look nothing like an Apollo kid and I can't shoot a straight arrow to save my life. I have honey blonde hair (sometimes with coloured extensions.) and deep blue eyes. My eyes are very dark, like the sun hitting the darkest parts of the ocean. It's not Poseidon, can't talk to horses or fish. I don't know... I think I remember him, I'm not sure, being so young at the time it could all be a dream. I stare in my mirror phone still in hand. I hear a muffled hello and hang up. No one can help me, I'm going to England!


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is for elliecookie who is sitting next to me having to endure this torture as well (science)_**

**_I just want to say that as I switch from American and English spellings when I switch POVs. It may be a bit confusing but oh well!_**

**_I love M&Ms!_**

**'gods' save the Queen**

**Chapter 2- FINALLY**

The tears threatened to spill over as I emptied my stuff from hermes cabin. The Stolls stood awkwardly, "were all really gonna miss you, Lottie." I couldn't help it, I hugged them. I was trying to look like I didn't care but they were like my brothers. Even though I definitely wasn't a daughter of hermes they were still brothers in my mind.  
"I'll miss you too!" I mumbled into connor's shoulder. He tapped me, a clear sign that the situation was getting awkward.

I stepped outside, the cool breeze hit my face and I glanced around. I tried to remember every memory I had here. Playing pranks with the Stolls and Leo, singing round the camp fire, annoying Annabeth and Percy by making immature kissy noises. I would really miss this place, I don't know how long I'll be staying in England. I do have a feeling I won't be back for a long time. I left the camp in tears, I'd said goodbye to everyone. I was leaving for NewYork because semester was about to start and there were a few people who I hadn't said goodbye to yet. I said goodbye to all my school friends and told each of them to call/ Skype me.

I stood in front of the apartment door and knocked three times. Sally opened the door and hugged me, I clung to her.  
"hey aunt Sally. " she wasn't really my aunt but she was a family friend. Percy stepped up behind her and hugged her too.  
" Percy who is it? Lottie?" Annabeth called from the other room. I followed Percy in there there was a scream and Tierney ran towards me.  
"Lottie, Lottie, Lottie! I'm gonna miss you so much!" she looked like she was going to cry. Please don't cry. I'll cry too. Ellie ran towards me, arms out, she hugged me.  
"where's Lou?" I asked looking for the black haired daughter of Poseidon.  
"visiting Jessica." well that clears that up. Jessica adopted Lou when she was 9 so she's more like Louisa's mother than Sally is.  
We went up to Tierney's room. _**(I haven't got to this part in my other story yet but Sally adopts Tierney and her little brother Eric.)**_ we sat down on the bed, Annabeth and Tierney put one arm round each of my shoulders, since I was younger than them they all treated me like the younger sister none of them had ever had. Annabeth had two brothers and Tierney had her baby brother Eric who was the cutest thing you could ever see. Right on queue he began to cry from his cot (not sure if Americans call it that.) on the other side of the room. Tierney swore under her breath and started to get up from the bed but Percy was already there. He was cooing and bouncing baby Eric up and down, making him squeal and giggle. I smiled, I could see him and Annabeth with a kid some day, as soon as you look at them you know they're forever. I looked to my right and saw Annabeth smiling too.

Stuff was all packed up, my suitcase was in the back of the taxi but all my boxes were in van somewhere, probably. Two days after we arrive school starts. Unfair or what? It's ridiculous and we still have to find a place where I can continue my dance training. I really hope not everyone will be like your average posh, snobby English person who drinks tea. Not all Americans are fat, I don't believe in stereotyping people. I'm a dancer, doesn't mean I'm super rich and anorexic.

I climbed into the taxi next to my already seated mother, she had taken the taxi from our apartment. I sat down and pulled out my phone, I put the headphones in my ears and turned up the volume. I stared out the window as New York faded away, a Birdy album pounding in my ears. I listened for so long that I didn't even know what song I was hearing anymore. My mom reached out tenderly and took my hand but I brushed it off. The wind whistled around me tousling my hair and generally annoying the hell out of me.

The plane ride was too long and I hate peanuts. I watched a really boring movie. Grumpily I looked out the window, only to see endless clouds. There's another reason why I'm not a daughter of poseidon, Zues would have blasted me out of the sky by now.. Only two hours to go...

After listening to my playlist three times though I pulled out the headphones and stared out the window, again. One hour to go…

_We have now touched down in Gatwick airport, England._

FINALLY.

**_Well how was it?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is for Goddess of distractions who helped me pick the name for Lottie's sword._**

**_I just want to say that as I switch from American and English spellings when I switch POVs. It may be a bit confusing but oh well!_**

**_I love M&Ms!_**

**'gods' save the Queen**

**Chapter 3- swords and brownies **

Our flight arrived at about ten o'clock at night, making it far too late to drive to our new house so we stayed in a hotel. Our new home is in a small town south of London, not close enough to London that you can walk but about a two hour train journey.

The house was quite big, well bigger than our apartment in New York at least. It had two floors and an attic, three bedrooms including a converted attic room and a really big garden. I couldn't help it, all the anger I'd been feeling since the move was announced just disappeared. Running over, I hugged my mom so tight I think she was suffocating. She laughed and held me at arm's length.  
"Do you forgive me then?" she asked laughing slightly.  
"Yes you're completely and utterly still not forgiven. But I love this place so much!" but then I turned serious, "how can we afford this?" we never had much money before, and now with the move…  
"It's fine darling, my work is covering the costs and we can will until we leave. If we leave." I looked round in awe.  
"Which room is mine?" when did I get this exited, I thought I was going to hate it here.  
She laughed, which I haven't really heard much of since I found out I'm a demigod. We'd been arguing all the time. "You can take your pick from the two on the right or the attic."

I bounded up stairs, taking them two at a time. The first room had blue walls and a single bed in the corner of the room, an en suite, but no walk in closet. It did have a standing one though. The downside was that out of the window you got a lovely view of a tree and not much else. I moved on, the next room was painted pink and smaller than the last one. I didn't really observe that one I just ran up the small wooden spiral staircase to the attic. It was quite a large room with white walls and thick, soft white carpet. It was shaped like an L and one side of it was twice the size of the downstairs one. It was empty except for a small single bed in the corner closest to the stairs and a small desk. Not all of it was carpeted half of it was dark wood, just right for dancing on. An empty wall stood sad and lonely whilst the rest had windows, it could easily become covered in mirrors. I have a portable barre with me; I could get more so it goes around the whole room. In all the excitement I didn't realize I'd began to dance, I randomly waltz; partner less around the room without music. I opened the one box I'd brought up the stairs with me and luckily there were a pair of full 'foot undeez' on top. I pulled off my converse and pulled on the 'foot undeez' they protect your feet from getting burnt.  
I started to dance again, this time I swapped randomly from modern to jazz adding pirouettes and fouettes here and there.  
"So... I'm guessing you like the house?" I was so absorbed in the dance that I didn't realize she was there. I jumped startled.  
"No I don't like it," my mom looked sad for a moment. "I love it." I hugged her again.  
"I'm glad; I was scared you would never forgive me." STILL NOT FORGIVEN.  
"Yep, you're still not forgiven. But maybe if you put some mirrors along here and a long barre against this wall." I gestured to the walls in turn, explaining the idea. "then- only then, may I reconsider." she laughed and pretended to check something off a clipboard.  
"Already ordered, should arrive sometime in the next two hours." I hugged her for the thirty-second, or something like that, time today. Actually more like fifth, but that's probably more than in the last four years. Then I said something, something that hasn't come out of my lips since I first found out about my dad.  
"I love you mom." I hugged her again, meaning every word. She had tears in her eyes.  
"I love you too darling, never forget that." we were still in a tight embrace so I whispered in her ear.  
"You're still not forgiven." It was barely audible.  
"I know darling, I know."

I was sat in the kitchen when the door knocked. My mom was washing up so she wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked to the door. I stood behind her, it's a Sunday afternoon at the beginning of September, and we don't know anyone around here who would 'pop round for a cuppa'.

My ring was already in my palm, it turns into a sword you see. Like Percy's but cooler. Tyson made it as a present for my 9th birthday. It's called 'Dynamis' which means strength and power. If you twist the sapphire on the top it changes. There is also a knife hidden in each sleeve and boot, a bow in my wardrobe and a Mace in my dance bag. Also, there are seven knifes in my room and a javelin in my school bag.

I braced myself for the worst but to my surprise, standing at the door was a woman in a floral print dress and three children who were looking awkwardly at the floor. The women had curly brunette hair and was holding a plate misshapen Brownies.  
"hello new neighbours, I thought I'd bring you a plate of my famous chocolate Brownies." she had the slightest hint of a cockney accent to her voice.  
"Isn't that nice, Lottie?" mom said as she passed me the plate of Brownies to put on the table. "Please come in, my name is Dakota Gabrielli and this is my daughter Lottie."  
"whattup?" she flicked me on the head, "What was that for?"  
"nice to meet you, Leigh Jones and the triplets; Jayden, Samantha and Emelyn Victoria." Emelyn Victoria groaned.  
"Mum, how many times have I told you, call me Ev?" **(pronounced like Evie or Evi)** the mother rolled her eyes.  
"I don't remember naming you that." the girl groaned again.  
"Lottie, why don't you take the children upstairs?" I walked towards the stair case.  
"This way... Mind your step on the third one, I think it's higher than the rest." so I led them upstairs to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_i'm sorry i haven't updated recently, i have reasons._**

**_This chapter is for everyone!_**

**_I just want to say that as I switch from American and English spellings when I switch POVs. It may be a bit confusing but oh well!_**

**_Disclaimer- I didn't realize I hadn't put in a disclaimer so I'll just put the obvious. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I own Lottie and several other characters. _**

**_I do not own Louisa Jackson either. She belongs to ArtemisApollo97._**

**_I love M&Ms!_**

**'gods' save the Queen**

**Chapter 4- you don't live here**

Slowly Samantha looked around the room, well if you could call it that. It was practically the size of her house. She turned and saw herself in the mirror. Grey tee, jeans and converse that were on sale the other day. Awkwardly she turned to the American girl.  
"I'm really sorry... My mum is a little, well." Lottie shrugged and raised a Brownie to her mouth when Jayden knocked it out of her hand. She looked annoyed.  
"These are famous alright; famous for being the worst Brownies ever." Jay laughed and put the Brownie in a bin.  
"What are all the mirrors for? Are you just really vain?" Ev asked stupidly so I kicked her in the shin.  
"I dance." Ev looked impressed.

I could see the moment the front door opened that Jay liked Lottie. The way he saved her from eating mums dreaded Brownies. Personally I would have let her eat the Brownie and laugh at her reaction. So would Jayden, usually.  
"Cool, so I'm Sammy, and these are my triplet siblings Ev and Jay." I gave her our usual names, mums are dead embarrassing sometimes. "Were all twelve, oh wait lol… That was a bit obvious. And were originally from London." Jay smiled at her and Ev waved and pulled out her mobile phone.  
"Um... Hi, I'm Lottie, I'm twelve too and I just moved here from Manhattan in New York because my mom thinks I'm crazy..." she gasped at the last thing and laughed, "only joking, I'm completely sain!" no one else seemed to take any more notice of her 'joke'.  
"New York! I would love to go there, what's it like?" Ev was making Lottie uncomfortable so I quickly changed the subject.  
"Soooooo, any boyfriend back in 'la grande pomme'?" I knew Jay would like to know the answer to this question.  
"No... No boyfriend. Just all my friends. Oh, and that reminds me, I was meant to Skype them."

I was actually meant to im them but I wasn't sure what the mist would do. Carefully I took my laptop out of a bag, avoiding knocking out all the weapons I had stashed in there. Yes, got it. I pulled out a small red Toshiba laptop. I opened the lid and shooed my new friends away as I put in my password _'percyisstupid'_. It took ages to turn on so I hit it several times until it came up with my desktop background. It was a nice picture, taken about two months ago with me sat on the beach next to Percy, Lou, Annabeth, Tierney, Ellie, Leo, Lacy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Grover. A small tear slipped from my eye as I stared for a moment. I dragged my gaze away and shook my head. Don't be silly, tears show weakness.

I signed into Skype and video called Percy. It dialled for a while and my friends waited patiently. He answered, but I think it may have been by accident because he was sat, topless, making out with Annabeth.  
"eeewww! Get a room you two." my new friends stifled laughs. Percy and Annabeth jumped.  
"Oh, hi Lottie. Go away." he said awkwardly as he pulled on his shirt. Annabeth was blushing furiously and giving me death stares.  
"I'll just tell your mom, anyway I know you miss me." I pouted.  
"course we missed you, and someone is seriously pissed that they didn't get to say goodbye." my eyes widened.  
"Is Lou there?!" he nodded. My friends edged backwards at my sudden exclamation. "Get her now. Oh yeah and while you're at it get Tierney, and whoever else is in that apartment. "I yelled as Percy ran out the room.  
"_So_ who are your friends Lottie?" Annabeth asked casually, still obviously embarrassed from our interruption.  
"Ev, Sammy and Jay... The neighbours."  
"Hi." They all said in unison.

Lou came in looking furious, "Ya've got some flamin' nerve leavin' without sayin' goodbye!"  
I holdup my hands in protest, "not my fault you were visiting jess, you've known for weeks when I was leaving."  
She groaned and muttered something about how annoying twelve year olds and broken hot dog vendors were. Or was that breaking hot dog vendors?

We were sat round the table; you could see the door and the kitchen in the background. Tierney sat with Eric on her lap, Percy sat next to Annabeth and Lou stood in the background drinking a coke. Suddenly the door flung open, "hey, I'm home." it was Ellie; she headed straight to the fridge.  
"You don't live here Ellie." Percy called behind him.  
"Whatever Bro." she held a can of coke up in triumph and walked into the room.


	5. Authors note

**im very sorry if i dont update my stories that much. my school is doing a production of les mis and my dance school have a show in the summer and i have lots of school work so i will be practising and doing homework and i wont have much time for writing. ive decided to write the book i have been thinking about writing for a long time now so i dont know if ill have time for that either. if i get lots more reviews i may update quicker but if not please dont kill me.**

**sorry about how rubbish the grammar is or spellings i wrote this quickly on my phone.**

**vivi x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am very very sorry that i haven't updated in forever, my phone broke and then i was ill and then My internet broke and... you get the picture.**_

_**I just want to say that as I switch from American and English spellings when I switch POVs. It may be a bit confusing but oh well!**_

_**Disclaimer- I didn't realize I hadn't put in a disclaimer so I'll just put the obvious. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I own Lottie and several other characters. **_

_**I do not own Louisa Jackson either. She belongs to ArtemisApollo97.**_

_**I love M&Ms!**_

**'gods' save the Queen**

**Chapter 5- Miss Dodds visits**

After talking for almost an hour, the triplets had to leave. I have to say, I was sad to see them go, my first friends here and all. But I took the opportunity to do some practice. As soon as they were out the door I sprang to my feet and started to dance I didn't notice until he was standing behind me- shocked.

"you're really beautiful." It burst out his mouth before he could stop himself, he covered his mouth with his hand and blushed like a tomato. I probably didn't look much different, my eyes cast to the floor with my sudden embarrassment. "I meant whe-when you dance." He stuttered, "No wait I was talking to that bird outside your window." I kept my eyes glued to my feet.

"Well I'm flattered really." My head shot up. The bird at the window was a Fury, Its leathery wings spread behind her. I twisted the sapphire on my rind and a sword grew in my hand, perfectly balanced.

Jayden jumped back, shock, fear and panic in his eyes. I think he was just starting to see through the mist. "Whoa, that's a sword!" Whoops. I forgot he was there.

"What do you want Dodds?" I asked, annoyed. "I have not broken any promises recently, are you here to kill me?"

"Dodds? Oh yes. But sadly, no, I will not kill you." she said gravely.

"Oh Alecto, you're so kind." She didn't seem to catch the thick layer of sarcasm that dripped from my words.

"Well not really but oh well. Your father is unhappy child." My eyes widened.

"My father sent you?"

"Indirectly. He wants you to know he can't protect you here, your too far from Olympus." She looked slightly angered.

"He's been protecting me. I thought he was ignoring me." I smiled to myself. He cares.

"No, he could not ignore you, he loves you very much." Her expression softened.

"Is my father Hades?" I blurted out.

"No child. He cannot reveal his identity just yet." She glanced at Jay, "tell the boy everything, you will need his help with what you are to face."

"Tell a mortal?"

"Sally Jackson knows." She said simply.

"So does May Castelan, it drove her crazy."

"The spirit of Delphi drove her crazy. And he is stronger than she is." Then she whispered." Also the fates have said that if he lives, his children will be part god." Tell a mortal about my world.

"Oh yes and Lottie?"

"Ahuh"

"There's a Hellhound outside." Seriously.

She left and I turned to a stunned Jayden, "Let's go kill a Hellhound before in tears my house apart."


End file.
